Sean and Yuripee, warmth in the night
by thisninja
Summary: WARNING: These are oc's I made. There is no anime/manga related to these characters! Sean and Yuripee known each other for so long, but wondered...what it'd be like to do more than they already have. M for sex


It was 9:00 at night..

Sean and Yuripee were friends for a long time. The ninja-mage couple were with each other for a long time. The two really loved each other.

Tonight, the two were in Sean's room alone. His parents and sisters went on a visit to another state for a week. Sean was left alone, so he invited Yuripee for the seven days.

The two of them were just in the bed, drawing on a computer.

"So should the two characters smile at the audience or at each other?" Sean asked.

Yuripee looked back, and grabbed the tablet and pen. She scribbled on the tablet. "How about this?" She states, putting the characters in a semi 3d perspective. Sean nods.

"Yea. That looks really cute."

The two lied on the bed silent. Sean decided to break the ice, and asked Yuripee, "Wanna know what else is cute?"

Yuripee looked at Sean, smiling with a soft giggle. "It's not me is it?"

Sean leaned to Yuripee, both blushing. "You can read minds?"

Yuripee looked and Sean, softly kissing him. This was a surprise. Sean was the one who would usually approach first. Yuripee looks at Sean, kind of lewdly also.

"I can read any mind. Even your perverted little parts in your head."

Sean looked at Yuripee, blushing. Then he looked at the window. "Remember that conversation we had once?"

Yuripee looked at him. "The one about….?"

"Yeah."

Yuripee looked at Sean with a blush on her face. She was wondering about this for a while. They had a long relationship, but wondered to herself sometimes. _What if our relationship went further_? She considered where they are now, what the time is….

She quickly grabs Sean, carelessly knocking the computer equipment off the bed. She stares in Sean's eyes as the couple lies on the bed. Silence filled the cold air of the night. Yuripee took the opportunity to kiss Sean as warm as she wanted. SHe softly locked lips and caressed his sides.

Sean had no idea what to do. However, he wasn't complaining.

He loved Yuripee so much. To be with her was a dream come true.

Sean never thought their relation would grow stronger in this night. He softly wrapped his arms around Yuripee's warm body. The two kissed slowly. The longer they kissed, the more sensation they felt. It went on for quite the while, a good 5 minutes.

Sean looked at Yuripee with a smile. "Are you sure you want to go further?"

Yuripee looked at Sean blushing. She hesitated, but with a truthful smile, she looks at Sean with an aura of warmth and innocence. "I will love you forever. I definitely want our bonds to be stronger than before."

Sean smiled, kissing Yuripee. "I will do what it takes to make our love stronger."

The two kissed more aggressively. Both locked their lips together, both caressing their sides, head, back, legs. Nearly their whole bodies. Sean started caressing Yuripee's hips, while Yuripee warmly squeezed and nestled under the warmth of Sean's body. As the kissing continued, the sensation grew to them, as the two started moaning softly.

It was starting to get hot, so Sean took off his hoodie-shirt, revealing his quite muscled body. Yuripee blushed red, as she softly placed her left hand on his chest. Sean smiled as he slowly took off Yuripee's hoodie shirt. She blushed at herself, covering her body.

"You have to cover Yuri?" Sean said, giggling at her bashfulness.

"I feel so embarrassed. I mean, at this point….you could do anything…" She whimpers, nuzzling on the bed.

"Can I do things as long as you're happy?"

….

…

"Ok…"

The two went back to their kiss. As they smothered their mouths, they began growing more lewd thoughts in their heads. Soon enough, Yuripee began unclipping her bra.

Sean noticed her hands as she took off her clothing. Then he felt his hand being grabbed by Yuripee's. She led his hand to her own left breast, moaning at the warmth of his hand.

Sean had no idea what to do anymore. He never seen Yuripee act like this. It was still ok for Sean as long as Yuripee was happy, but still….

Then Yuripee whispered into his ear: "It's alright….I'll let you."

Sean blushed red, but without any kind of worry, he started to suckle on Yuripee's right breast. The moans grew louder every time he continued suckling her nipples. She began squeezing her partner tightly, the lust clearly expressing itself from both teens.

As Sean played with Yuripee's chest, he began to become more used to her lewd side of personality. He continued suckling her boobs as Yuripee began snuggling on his body.

Yuripee's moans grew louder as he played around. She then had to stop Sean from "playing".

"Do that more and we won't have as much fun you know?" She states.

Sean nodded in agreement. "C'mon sweetie. Don't ya wanna feel good?"

The two kissed again, squeezing each other so almost no skin was left un-felt. Sean started caressing Yuripee's waist again. Both moaned under the sensation they were feeling. At the moment, Sean took off Yuripee's small jean shorts. Yuripee realized what was gonna happen later, but wanting more, she began rolling her hips as she took off Sean's sweats.

Sean groaned, kissing Yuripee to soften the noises. As they locked lips, they began taking off Sean's boxers. After that went Yuripee's underwear. Both were too shy to reveal their lower parts, each snuggling under each other, but the feeling of their privates rubbing each other grew massive lust on the two.

Both slowly revealed their privates. Yuripee blushed at her slit being revealed in front of her lover. Sean Felt the same about his cock being shown in front of his girl.

The two easily shrugged it off however, knowing sooner or later, they'll deal with it through their intercourse. They went back to their kissing session, lust growing as they felt their naked bodies rubbing against each other. They rolled around the bed, the hotness growing as they nuzzled and rolled. Their moans growing as they kissed and rubbed their privates on each other.

Yuripee wanted more than this, and softly went to Sean's ear. She looks at him in a lewd manner and whispers: "give...me….more….." and she flips her body upside down.

Sean was soon found with his mouth in front of Yuripee's womanhood, and Yuripee facing Sean's manhood. The two had their faces closed by each other's thighs. They really wanted to...taste each other, but to think they would actually do it is getting to them.

However, the excitement rose from the feeling of lust, so both went for the prey. Sean softly licked and kissed her womanhood. He softly licked long and savored every moment his tongue touched her slit, hugging her hips and back while softly gripping her head with his legs. Yuripee covered her mouth over Sean's cock, enjoying the manhood in her mouth. She began to squeeze his lower body while squeezing his head with her thighs softly.

Groans and moaning grew loud. They were lucky to be muffled by the room's walls. Yuripee and Sean began moaning each other's names. They began to squeeze, groan and feel the lust everywhere.

"S-s-s-Sean…."

"Y-Yuripee…"

Both began bucking their waists as they felt each other's privates get engulfed with each other's saliva. The lust rose as they continued licking. They soon stopped and went back to their sexual kiss. They felt so wet and warm from the saliva and sweat on their bodies.

It was a good wet though. They felt more comfy with the wetness. Their warm and wet privates caused their lust to rise again and kiss more aggressively. The moaned louder and kissed harder. Sean grabbed Yuripee's hips and started rolling each other on the bed.

Yuripee bucked her hips every time she felt her body grow closer to Sean's. She kissed his lips and licked his own tongue in the locked lips. Sean loved every moment she took to enjoy the intercourse. He softly nuzzled on her lap as she curled up in his embracement.

Eventually, Sean asked her while putting on a condom: "Are you ready for me to...um…"

Yuripee silenced Sean with a kiss, and replies seductively: "Yes….I'm ready."

Without any kind of regret, Sean placed his manhood on Yuripee's womanhood. He then inserts his cock into her slit. Yuripee cried out, of pain and also of happiness. She hugged and nestled in Sean's body, feeling his manhood inside of her. The more he pushed in slowly, the more they groaned.

"Are you ok?" Sean asked.

Yuripee smiled, kissing him. "I'm fine. Now come on and give it to me."

Sean wasted no time. He kissed Yuripee hard, and began rocking his waist on her own. They felt their lower halves rock on each other as they kissed. Sean also played with her breasts as Yuripee wrapped her arms over Sean's shoulders.

The continued rocking their bodies on the bed, moaning and calling each other's names as they fucked on the bed. Both never felt so comfy in their life. As Sean kissed Yuripee and slammed soft on her lap, Yuripee would buck her hips and kiss back, causing loud moans in the dark room.

Yuripee and Sean soon felt each other at their climax. As they continued to nuzzle and moan in their position. Sean looked at the blushing Yuripee.

"I'm gonna cum!" He cried, softly squeezing Yuripee.

"It's OK!" She cried with a soft moan as they fucked their waists.

They continued to fuck until they began to cum in unison. Yuripee felt the condom grow in her slit as she let out her warm and gooey fluids out. Sean felt her cum on sides of his cock as they continued to moan and fuck slowly.

After they came, they left themselves on the bed tired and warm. The bed messed up with their liquids.

They both panted and sighed, softly moaning still.

"Good thing it's still the middle of the week." Sean states.

"Yea. Lets do this again sometime." Yuripee said, kissing her lover to sleep.


End file.
